The Wedding Dress
by eframTrabbit
Summary: Dr. K needs help getting out of the wedding dress Summer made her wear. Luckily, good ol' Ziggy is around to lend a hand. Take's place after 'Ranger Yellow Pt.2': Dr.K/Ziggy


I normally don't do one-shots or even power rangers for that matter, but i consider this a special exception.

Ever since my siblings convinced me to watch the newer power ranger series with them, I must admit i have become a fan. Especially of RPM. After watching last weeks episode of 'Ranger Yellow part 2', i got this idea in my head and knew i had to write it down. And in case ur wonderin, yes I am a Ziggy/Dr.K fan (ever since 'Ranger Green') and I'm a Summer/Dillion fan.

So enjoy my first (and possibly not last) power rangers one-shot.

--  
--

The Wedding Dress

"Ugh....come on you stupid device!" Dr. K said as she tried reaching around her back.

After driving off Tenya 7 and watching the rangers defeat another Venjix monster, Dr. K had retreated back to the changing room and was trying desperately to take off her long and uncomfortable wedding dress. She couldn't believe Ranger Yellow had talked her into wearing the useless thing, especially since she picked one that had an almost unreachable zipper on the back.

"Come on...come on...finally!" Dr. K exclaimed as she finally grasped onto the teeny tiny zipper. She then started pulling it down but less than half way, it got stuck. She tried pulling it again but it wouldn't budge. Getting frustrated, she turned around till her back faced the mirror and tried to unzip the dress while looking at her reflection. As she took a step backwards toward the mirror, her high heal got caught on the hem of her dress causing her slip. Dr. K threw up her arms as she tripped backwards and fell to the ground with a crash.

"Ow..." she moaned as she lay flat on the ground, her dress spread out on top of her.

"Dr. K?" a familiar voice called from behind the curtain. "Is everything alright?"

Just then Ziggy, the Green Ranger pulled back the curtain covering the doorway, looking concerned. "I heard you scream and- oh geez!" Upon seeing Dr. K on the ground with her dress over her head and her legs exposed, he immediately covered his eyes and turned away. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean- I should've knocked first, it's my fault-"

"Ranger Green!" Dr. K interrupted as she tried pulling her dress down. "Will you stop your babbling already and help me up?"

"Oh yes! Of course!" Ziggy said as he walked forward and grabbed Dr. K's outreached hands. He then pulled her to her feet, making extra sure to smooth out her dress.

"Will you stop that?" Dr. K said in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry! Sorry." Ziggy said backing away from her. "But if I may ask, why were you on the floor?"

Dr. K sighed in annoyance. "I was trying to undo the back zipper on my dress. But it's proved more difficult than I anticipated. Whoever designed this thing must've had a low brain cell count or a frontal lobotomy."

"Well, how bout I have a go at it?" Ziggy asked. Dr. K glared at him and he became uncomfortable. "That is...if you want me to. I mean I do have small fingers to grasp with. Unless you think it'd be too weird, then I'll just go find someone else-"

"Fine." Dr. K replied. "Anything to get out of this dress." She then turned to face the mirror and held out her arms as she straightened her back. "Try to be quick and precise please." Ziggy suddenly found himself very nervous as he looked down at Dr. K's slender backside.

"Okay...no problem. Should be easy enough." Taking a deep breath, he hesitantly reached toward her and grabbed onto the small zipper.

He tried pulling it down but the zipper wouldn't budge. He tried again and again but still he couldn't get it to move and he even grabbed onto it with two hands as he tried forcing it down. "Wow this thing's really...really stuck!"

"Told you." Dr. K replied as she felt Ziggy tug at her dress.

"Don't worry. I got it all under control." he said confidently.

As the minutes passed by and Ziggy started getting rougher with the zipper, Dr. K started to get aggravated and put down her arms as she turned around to face him. "What are you doing back there? Spinal Surgery?"

"Don't turn around!" Ziggy said grabbing her shoulder and turning her back toward the mirror. "This is a delicate procedure!" He then leaned forward till he was eye level with the zipper. "I think it's stuck on the fabric or something."

"Great." Dr. K moaned as she rolled her eyes. "I'll be stuck in this poufy white frock forever. With you of all people." Ziggy felt a little stung by her comment but continued to work silently to free the zipper as Dr. K continued her rant. "I mean honestly, why do women even wear these ridiculous things? They're completely superfluous!"

"Well, not completely- whatever it is you said." Ziggy replied as he loosened the fabric. "They're supposed to help the bride attract and keep the attention of everyone in the room. Especially the groom. I mean, why else do you think they wear those long heavy veils and carry around brightly colored flowers?...okay I think I got it."

"About time." Dr. K said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"See? I told you I got it under con-" As Ziggy stood back up, he looked at the mirror and paused. "-trol...". Reflected in the glass was Dr. K, in her white wedding dress and him in his tux, with one hand still holding onto her shoulder. It was almost like they were posing for a wedding photo.

Dr. K then noticed him staring intently at their reflections and looked oddly from the mirror back to him. "What are you staring at?"

Shaking out of his trance, Ziggy shook his head slightly. "Sorry...it's just your dress. It makes you look-"

"Let me guess. Beautiful? Radiant?" Dr. K repeated automatically.

"Amazing." Ziggy said looking back at their reflection.

Surprised by his response, Dr. K felt her cheeks start to grow warm. She had never heard that kind of compliment before and looked awkwardly off to the side as short silence passed between them. She then felt as Ziggy removed his hand from her shoulder and went back to meddling with the zipper. In less than a minute he had loosened the rest of the caught fabric and had successfully unzipped her dress. "There! Got it. Told you I could do it."

"Impressive Ranger Green." Dr. K said nodded as she turned around to face him. "Seems you are not as incompetent as I originally thought."

"Ah well..." Ziggy said bashfully shrugging his shoulders. "The Zig man is always here to help. Even if it is just to free you from your poufy white frock."

Although she tried to hide it, Ziggy could see the small smirk forming on her lips before she hastily averted her gaze. "Is that a smile I see? i think it is-"

"Thank you Ranger Green." Dr. K interrupted. "Your services here are done. Now if you would kindly-"

"Oh right, right." Ziggy said as he turned to leave. However he didn't look where he was going and bumped it a nearby chair, causing the veil Dr. K had wore to fall to the ground.

"Sorry! I got it!" he said rushing forward to pick it up and dust it off. "There. Good as new...aside from a faint footprint at the bottom..."

As Dr. K reached out to take it, her fingers and Ziggy's touched. A spark of static electricity from the veil passed between them as they looked up in surprise. It was then that they realized how close they were to one another. A strange look formed on Dr. K's face as she observed Ziggy in an almost calculating manner, gazing upon his face with such intensity and interest.

Ziggy on the other hand didn't exacly feel the same. As much as enjoyed their close contact, seeing her looking at him without so much as blinking was starting to creep him out. "Uhh...what?"

"Your eyes." Dr. K said not breaking eye contact. "They're brown."

Ziggy looked awkwardly at her. "Yeah they are."

"I never noticed before." She said before finally looking away and taking back the veil. "You may go back to the others now Ranger Green. I can take it from here."

As she walked back towards the mirror, Ziggy grasped onto her shoulder. "Um, Dr. K. for what's it worth..." she stopped and looked back at him with intrest."I did mean what I said. You would make an amazing bride..."

Seeing that he was being sincere, Dr. K nodded slightly. "Thank you." Ziggy nodded nervously then turned and pulled back the curtain as he walked out of the room.

Looking into the mirror, Dr. K held up her veil and was wiping the dirt off when she caught sight of her reflection. Remembered what Ziggy said, her curiosity got the better of her and she put the veil back on her head. She then grabbed a nearby bouquet off the table and stood up straight before the mirror. Now that she saw herself properly in the full outfit, she had to admit that Ziggy was right. She really did look good in a wedding dress. All she needed now was a ring and a man to give it to her.

"Hey Dr. K!"

Gasping, Dr. K jumped and dropped the bouquet before quickly backing away from the mirror. She turned to see Ziggy standing in the doorway again, this time holding a small pile of fabrics. Luckily one of his hands was covering his eyes so he couldn't see how red her cheeks had gone. "I thought you were going to knock!"

"Sorry." Ziggy said keeping his eyes covered. "Summer wanted me to put the leftovers from the wedding back here. Also the Colonel is on hold for you. Said they may have spotted another monster in the area."

"Tell him I'll be right there." she said quickly. "Now leave please!"

Still keeping his eyes closed, Ziggy set the pile on the ground and turned to leave but slammed headfirst into the doorway. He then grabbed onto the curtain which broke off the handle and fell to the ground on top of him. "Hey I can't see! Who turned off the lights?"

Dr. K rushed forward and pulled the curtain off Ziggy's head as he struggled underneath. Opening his eyes and seeing her standing there looking down at him, Ziggy quickly rolled over and got back up, his face flushed in embarrassment. "Don't worry, I meant to do that." Dr. K rolled her eyes and motioned for him to leave which he did, taking extra care to not knock into anything else.

As she tried putting the curtain back up, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye that lay in the pile he dropped off. Nestled on top of the decorative lace, napkins and table cloths was a small black box that lay on its side with its top open. Curious, Dr. K walked over to the pile and picked it up.

Inside of the black velvet box, was a large diamond ring.

--  
--

Well there ya go. Hope you all enjoyed this little ranger shipping experiment. :)

And for those of you who read my other fanfics, well congratulations. You now know my dirty little secret :P 'puts on ranger helmet'


End file.
